


Не сосчитать

by NecRomantica



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Вспоминать именно этот поцелуй, как их первый, на удивление стыдно, но сколько Тао ни старается — других не помнит.





	Не сосчитать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018 для команды фандома Noblesse

Тао не уверен, происходило ли это раньше. Может, когда-нибудь, в палатах-клетках лаборатории, когда он толком не помнил даже, кто он, не знал, какую новую способность ввинтили ему в мозги на этот раз, но всегда чувствовал, что Такео рядом. Тот сидел с ним после каждой серии опытов, иногда Тао задумывался, а ставят ли эксперименты на нем самом. И если да, то когда?

Он узнает это, прижимаясь ртом к неестественно горячим губам Такео, которого трясет, как торчка, давно не видавшего дозы. Водит руками по исколотым предплечьям, трогает оставшиеся от впившихся ногтей следы на ладонях — что-то пошло не так, что-то не сработало сразу, и теперь Такео на грани — или умрет, или выживет. Сердце предательски бултыхается в груди, мозг вопит, что так нельзя, неправильно, но кажется, что если не сейчас — то, возможно, никогда, а никогда Тао совсем не хочется.

Вспоминать именно этот поцелуй, как их первый, на удивление стыдно, но сколько Тао ни старается — других не помнит. И втайне надеется, что Такео не помнит этого — и всего, что происходило с ним тогда — слишком болезненной реакции, грозившей уничтожить тело, лаборантов, всерьез говоривших «списание, испорченный экземпляр». Тао так и не узнал, как Такео выкарабкался. Зато переживать последствия новой порции опытов над собой ему впервые пришлось в одиночку.

***  
Тао даже засмеяться не может, потому что они никогда не ругались с Такео. Ни с кем из ДА-5 не ругались всерьез, таков залог успеха, но с Такео — особенно. Поэтому сейчас сложно: Тао пытается объяснить, что ему было скучно, а резиновую девку он заказал на имя Такео просто потому, что так веселее. Он ее даже надувать не собирается, да Такео может просто выбросить коробку, когда курьер ее доставит.

И когда Такео неожиданно смеется, Тао не удерживается тоже, хотя холодок в груди не проходит и мысль «Не зли снайпера» тоже продолжает гулять в голове.

— Зачем выбрасывать? Я заплачу, — хмыкает Такео. — А ты надуешь.

— Это значит, ты не злишься? — уточняет Тао.

В ответ Такео резко притягивает его к себе, проходится языком по нижней губе, прикусывает осторожно. Тао прижимается, смакует вкус металла во рту — вкус Такео, обводит кончиком языка обветренные губы — один из тысячи минусов полевой работы, один из тысячи пунктов, почему целоваться с Такео настолько круто. Тао ведет, он цепляется за плечи Такео и стонет тому в рот, приоткрывает глаза и ощущает, как Такео моргает, и его ресницы мягко щекочут кожу. Офигенно.

Отстраняется Такео так же внезапно, и Тао отступает, борясь с желанием наброситься на того снова, не отпускать, вообще.

— Не злюсь, — говорит Такео. — А это — чтобы тебе было, что вспоминать. Потому что теперь ты будешь целоваться только со своей резиновой подругой, пока я тоже не навеселюсь.

Тао даже ничего подходящего в ответ не придумывает. Кроме того, что это был его второй поцелуй с Такео, а о таком точно неуместно говорить сейчас. Радует только, что Такео не любитель затянувшихся шуток, потому что Тао уже представляет вкус свежей резины во рту, и ему совсем не весело.

***  
Третий поцелуй грозит перерасти во что-то большее. Пока Такео вылизывает его рот, обводит языком кончик каждого зуба, гладит небо и ловит губами тихие стоны, Тао пытается его раздеть. Сложно делать это, когда руки трясутся от возбуждения — или от бессонной ночи за очередной игрушкой на максимальной сложности, — поэтому в конце концов Тао сдается, просто протискивает ладони под выпростанную из брюк рубашку и гладит Такео по спине. Крепкой, покрывшейся испариной спине, где визуально Тао знает расположение каждого шрама, но никогда вот так их не трогал. Он хочет по-другому: видеть, прослеживать контуры пальцами, повторять путь губами и слышать — как Такео это нравится. Узнать, что ему нравится, как именно, и делать это столько раз, насколько хватит сил.

Пока что он знает только, что Такео нравится целоваться, потому что, даже поняв, что Тао собирался сделать и не смог, Такео не перестает мучить его, трахает рот языком и останавливается, только когда, видимо, решает, что будет сложно объяснить Франкенштейну, откуда в новых брюках дыра на интересном месте. Ловко стаскивает рубашку, распускает волосы и нависает над Тао, уперев руки по обе стороны от его головы.

— Как думаешь, а служебные романы в школе можно заводить? — охрипшим голосом спрашивает Тао.

— Если нет — Франкенштейн нас убьет, — спокойно говорит Такео. — А если ты не разденешься через минуту, нас убьет М-21, когда вернется… да вот уже скоро.

Тао хватает двадцати секунд. А потом они целуются в четвертый раз, в пятый и… Тао сбивается со счета.


End file.
